


Got you

by ghostiepop



Series: Bunch of random drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human John, M/M, werewolf dirk, werewolf dirk is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiepop/pseuds/ghostiepop
Summary: 'Everything was a blur. His breath came out in short gasps when he collided with a stray branch. It sent him sprawling across the floor of the forest.'
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Series: Bunch of random drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891390
Kudos: 21





	Got you

Everything was a blur. His breath came out in short gasps when he collided with a stray branch. It sent him sprawling across the floor of the forest. He pushed up with his hands when a low growl sounded out in the thick of the trees. Looking up, he could see something moving in the darkness. 

Getting up he grabbed a branch and held it in front of him. He turned around trying to catch a glance. When he saw the two orange eyes watching him from the forest, his breath caught as he stared like a deer in the headlights. He slowly took a step back. As he turned to run the shape lunged.

Once again John found himself on the floor. Now with no hope of getting up. 

Soft growling was heard above. John tried to lift his head up but could only see the shadow of the figure. As they shifted their weight on him a hand came in front of him. Long, sharp claws glinted in the moonlight. They dug into the soil. John’s heart sped up, he was sure they could feel it. 

Something sharp pressed into the crook of his neck. It took a moment to identify. Fangs. He tried to shift but a growl stopped him. Their other hand trailed down his back making him quiver. Without a warning, he was flipped around. Wide eyes looked up at his captor.

Dirk towered over him with his muscled chest. Nestled in his hair was two dog ears. He grinned showing the sharp canines that were at his neck moments before. 

“Got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> since i added a snippet of the story as the description i might as well have put the whole story there its so fucking short


End file.
